


Assume Your Authority (Over Me Now)

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Dean x Amara, Mentioned Dean x Benny, Mentioned Dean x Cassie, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Possessive Dean Winchester, Secretary Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Think Human Dean with a Demon!Dean personality?, This is so far out of left field for me, mayor!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: Castiel Novak is the secretary to Mayor Dean Winchester. He also has a hopeless crush on him but is certain the other man will never give him the time of day. His best friend Meg wants to help him get the mayor’s attention. Her methods are a bit unorthodox, but they work.Dean Winchester is a lot of things. Some of those things he can share with the public – passionate, supportive, resilient. Other things he keeps to himself – polyamorous, bisexual, dominant. Then his secretary ends up in the paper with someone else, and Dean’s possessive side rears its ugly head.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I have no clue where it came from. I've never written dom/sub or polyamory before but needed some possessive!Dean and this is what happened? I also know almost nothing about mayors, hopefully there aren't too many glaring irregularities.  
> Anyway, enjoy! (:  
> [Find me on [tumblr](https://jensenacklesruinedmylife.tumblr.com/).]

“He’ll _never_ notice me, Meg. I’m just the secretary.” 

Castiel Novak is usually too embarrassed to whine, but it’s Friday night, and he’s had a long week, so he’s three drinks in at his favorite bar in the city and he couldn’t care less right now. He has a huge crush on his boss and if he doesn’t vent about it to someone, it’ll drive him crazy. Plus, Meg is one of his best friends. She won’t judge him. 

“ _Just_ the secretary?” Meg rolls her eyes. “Please, Clarence, you literally run his life Monday to Friday, 8 to 5. He’d be lost without you, everyone knows that. Besides, I thought you took this job to get your foot in the door in small town politics?” 

“I did, and it will be worth the experience, _if_ Mayor Winchester ever learns my damn name.” 

“Oh, honey. I’m almost _certain_ he knows your name.” 

Now it’s Cas’s turn to sound exasperated. “What on earth are you talking about? I’ve been sitting at the desk in front of his office door for five whole months now and I think he’s actually looked at me _maybe_ once.” 

“Yeah, that you know of.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Meg winks at him. “Listen, Clarence, as the daughter of the police captain, my father taught me to notice things. I hang around the station, I go to all the fancy events with my dad to make him look like a ‘family man’, and in order to keep myself from dying of boredom, I people watch.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Cas says, squinting at his friend. 

“Hush, you will,” she replies, calling for the bartender to bring them tequila shots. “Alright, my point is, I don’t think Mayor Winchester is as cold and heartless as you think he is.” 

Cas scoffs, “I work for the man. He doesn’t have a warm bone in his body.” 

“Okay, fair,” Meg shrugs, “But I don’t think he’s a robot. I’ve seen him smile! I’ve heard him ask how people are doing, like he actually cares, and...” She leans in close to Cas, then whispers, “I’ve heard him ask about you!” 

Cas looks at her like she’s possessed. “Meg Masters, you are out of your mind. Either that, or you’re screwing with me.”

Meg throws her hands up with her fingers crossed, “Honest to God! One time, I think you were supposed to accompany him to a meeting or something, take notes for him or whatever you do –.”

“I do a lot more than just _take notes –.”_

 _“—_ and you were late, and he asked where you were! Which means he notices you, Castiel. He knows when you’re not there. He _needs_ you!” 

Cas blinks at her. Could she be drunkenly telling the truth? She never calls him by his real name unless she’s serious. This entire thing sounds ridiculous, but he has just enough alcohol in him to hope.

“Okay, say I believe you,” Cas starts, finishing off his beer, “What do you suppose I do about it?”

“Get his attention,” she answers, like it’s the most obvious solution in the universe.

“Uh huh, and how do I do that?”

Meg laughs and downs one of the shots that just arrived in front of her, slides the other one in front of Cas. “Drink that. I have a proposition for you, and you’ll need to be slightly more drunk to agree to it.” 

///

Meg wasn’t lying when she told him he’d need to be drunk for this grand plan of hers. He can’t believe he let her talk him into it at all. He blames it on the alcohol. 

They’re standing out in front of the crowded bar, where anyone within a twenty-foot radius has a clear view of them. They aren’t celebrities by any means, and Cas usually tries his best to stay out of the spotlight, but he knows people recognize Meg. Which is the whole point of this, isn’t it? 

“Meg, this is insane. If this doesn’t work, I could lose my job!”

“You worry too much, Clarence,” Meg sighs, “You won’t lose your job. Men want what they can’t have, right? After this, everyone will think you’re unavailable, and suddenly you’ll be a hot ticket item, and right on Mayor Handsome’s radar. He’ll want you even more.” 

“Yeah, sure, maybe in a world where there’s even a chance in hell that he wants me at all. What about Captain Crowley? He’ll kill me!”

“I’ll just tell daddy it was all my fault, that I don’t know what came over me, and I’ll bat my pretty lashes and tell him that he can’t get you in trouble for any of it.” 

“You sure that’ll work?” Cas eyes her doubtfully, “I mean, we’re almost 30 now, does your dad still fall for that act?” 

“Please. That man may be a cop but he’s as soft as a feather pillow when it comes to me” Meg winks. “I’m an only child with divorced parents. I’ll get anything I want until the day he keels over.” 

In her defense, the whole city think’s Meg is some sort of angel. She puts on an impressive show. It’s great for Police Captain Crowley, of course. Crowley himself can be a bit of a douchebag, but his well-mannered daughter helps him win people’s approval. Cas and some of their other friends from college may be the only ones who know the _real_ Meg. 

“Fine,” Cas concedes, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“You really know how to make a girls nethers quiver, don’t you?” 

Castiel opens his mouth to tell her he doesn’t know how to respond to that but is interrupted when Meg grabs him by the neck and smashes their mouths together. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve ever kissed, they had a _thing_ back in college, but now they’re just friends, and this is supposed to be for show, so Cas tries his best to get into it. He pulls his best friend closer by the waist and opens his mouth. She catches his drift and moans into the kiss, adding tongue. 

It only takes a few seconds before the hooting and hollering starts. Cas keeps his eyes closed but he can hear people snapping photos with their cameras and whisperings of, _Isn’t that the Captain’s daughter?_ and _Who’s that cute nerd mackin’ on Masters?_ and _Get out of the street, you pervs!_ and _Freakin’ millennials,_ and so on and so forth. In summation: Their plan is working. They’re causing a ruckus, and if they’re lucky, they’ll end up in the gossip section of the Sunday paper. The mayor will _have_ to notice him then, right? 

His mind tells him he’s pathetic. He doesn’t disagree, but he’s clearly more than a little desperate.

Meg finally pulls away from Cas with a loud smack of her lips, smirking. “Still got it,” she says triumphantly, while Cas is still trying to catch his breath. It’s been a while since he’s really made out with anyone, be he’d say that went pretty well. 

They pretend to _canoodle_ while they wait for an uber to drive them back to home, still hearing the sound of pictures being taken behind them. When their uber arrives, they stagger in, still very tipsy from all their drinks, but mostly functional. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Cas admits once the car pulls away from the sidewalk. “Oh, god. I regret it already.”

Meg laughs next to him, punching him the arm. “Oh, come one, that was fun! Can’t wait to hear how things go for you at work on Monday.” 

Castiel groans, letting his head fall back against the seat. He’s absolutely dreading it. 

///

Monday comes too soon, and Castiel finds himself feeling sheepish as he walks off the elevator to his desk that morning. Thankfully, the Mayor isn’t in yet, so Cas has some time to get his shit together. He and Meg _did_ make the paper after all. Not front-page news, but somewhere in the middle, under the headline: **Captain’s Daughter has a New Boyfriend?** A short story about the events of that night and a couple photos of the kiss take up the whole bottom third of a page. Cas can’t believe how easily the press fell for that stunt. He also still can’t believe he went through with it and is almost sure that Meg must have drugged him somehow. That or hypnotized him. Either way, she definitely knows how to use her popularity in her favor. As promised, Castiel hasn’t lost his job, but he’s not looking forward to seeing the Police Captain any time soon. 

_It’ll all blow over in a month,_ Meg told him over the phone on Sunday. _Just go to work tomorrow and act like nothing happened._

“Easier said than done,” Castiel mutters to himself as he arranges his desk for the day. He’s turning on his computer when his phone buzzes. 

Meg [08:09] > Anything yet?

Cas rolls his eyes before texting back. 

I literally just got here, Meg. He’s not even in his office yet. < [08:10]

Meg [08:12] > Fine, fine, just keep me posted.

Meg [08:12] > It’s totally going to work.

We’ll see. < [08:15]

Cas puts his phone in his pocket and opens up the mayor’s calendar on his laptop, so he knows what’s on the schedule for the week. He writes everything down in a physical planner because he can’t always carry his laptop with him, and never wants to forget about anything that’s on the schedule. He heard the last secretary made a mistake like that and was fired on the spot. Cas would like to avoid that if at all possible. 

Of course, having a crush on his boss doesn’t make his job any easier. 

Cas is halfway through jotting down Wednesday’s schedule when he hears footsteps approaching. He looks up and has to clench his jaw to keep it from unhinging. He immediately adjusts his posture, sitting up straight and trying his best to look without _looking_. 

Dean Winchester is _easily_ the best-looking mayor the city has ever had. They didn’t nickname him Mayor Handsome for nothing. Even as he talks on his phone, the man exudes power and confidence in a way that makes everyone around him shut up and listen. 

As usual, Mayor Winchester walks straight past Castiel and into his office to continue his phone call. He leaves one door open, which usually means he’s expecting some sort of early meeting. Cas sighs, and gets back to work writing out the schedule. He looks back at Monday and sees a 9AM spot open for an office meeting. He makes a mental note of that and keeps working, answering phone calls and making memos and sending important emails.

Okay, so the job isn’t glamorous, but as cold as Dean Winchester seems, his policies are actually quite sensible, and Cas is proud to work for a mayor who supports the little man. He hopes he can make a good enough impression to earn him a spot higher up in the ranks of the city’s government, but he knows he has a long way to go. Starting with seeing if Mayor Winchester knows his name yet.

As if on cue, the mayor’s financial advisor, Arthur Ketch, appears in front of his desk.

“Good morning, Mr. Novak. Is the mayor in?”

“Yes, sir, wait here just one moment while I check with him,” Cas holds up a finger, then stands to walk to the mayor’s office door. He knocks twice before popping his head in. Usually he’d call his desk phone directly, but that seems silly with his door half open.

“Mister Mayor? Your 9AM is here.”

Dean Winchester is sitting at his desk, and Cas notices immediately that the Sunday paper is open in front of him. His blood goes cold.

“Ah, Mr. Ketch, right?”

Cas only nods.

“Go ahead and send him in.”

Cas nods again, suddenly unable to use his words. He waves Arthur Ketch over and ushers him into the office.

“Do, _ehem,_ do you need anything? Coffee? Water?” Cas asks Mr. Ketch, trying his best not to stutter. He eyes the paper on the desk, and it’s open to a section in the middle. _Shit._

“Water would be great, actually, thank you.”

Cas is rushing out the door when he hears Mayor Winchester speak up.

“Coffee for me, would you? You know what I like.”

Castiel pauses, because Dean Winchester almost _never_ asks for coffee. It’s been said that he likes to brew it at home himself, drink it during his commute. Rumor has it that his fitness coach brother has him on some sort of smoothie diet, which is why his physique is so godly.

Then the rest of Dean’s sentence catches up with the secretary. _You know what I like._ Is that…innuendo?

“Of course, sir, right away,” Cas says quickly, then zips out of the office and heads straight to the office kitchen, where he immediately pulls out his phone to text Meg while he starts up the coffee machine and pulls a water bottle form the fridge.

He just asked me to make him coffee. < [09:13]

Meg [09:15] > Isn’t he on some crazy diet where he never drinks coffee?

Yes! And he said “You know what I like.” < [09:16]

Meg [09:16] > Oh boy. And do you?

No, no I do not! I haven’t gotten him coffee in months! < [09:17]

Meg [09:18] > LOL. Clarence. He’s totally messing with you. He read the article.

Oh, I know. It was on his DESK THIS MORNING. < [09:20]

Castiel sets the coffee maker and makes the coffee black. He truly can’t think of anything else the mayor might want. Is his boss really _messing_ with him? The man is almost 40, he has to be more mature than that, right?

His phone dings again. He pours the coffee into a styrofoam cup before looking at the message.

Meg [09:21] > !!!!!!!!!

Meg [09:21] > OMG. HE READ IT.

Meg [09:21] > HE’S JEALOUS AND HE WANTS YOU, I’M CALLING IT NOW.

Would you stop yelling? Perhaps he’s having his fun before he fires me. < [09:22]

Meg [09:22] He’s having his fun alright, but not because he plans on firing you. ;)

Cas scoffs. This entire thing is so stupid, and probably all in his head. Meg is just optimistic and overly supportive of Castiel’s bad habits, like falling for men who are _way_ out of his league. He takes a deep breath, shakes himself a little, grabs the water bottle and the coffee, and makes his way back to the mayor’s office. He’s fine, everything is _fine._

The doors to the office are only cracked open when he gets there. With his hands full, Cas can’t exactly knock, but he figures the two men are expecting him, so he bumps the door with his hip and steps in. He means to announce himself, assuming Mr. Ketch and Mayor Winchester may be in the midst of an important financial discussion, but what Castiel witnesses almost makes him drop both drinks.

Arthur Ketch is leaning back against the large mahogany desk, while the mayor stands over him, _looming_ almost, with one hand on his financial advisor’s thigh and a sly smile on his face. Mr. Ketch looks unphased, but he is playing with Mayor Winchester’s tie while they speak in hushed tones and in _very_ close proximity.

Castiel can’t help but stare. Firstly, because both men are quite beautiful, and secondly, because he’s got about a hundred questions right now. _How long has this been going on? Are they together? Is the mayor gay, or bisexual? Didn’t they know he was coming back? Did they want to be caught like this? Why didn’t they close the door all the way? How has Castiel never seen them together before?_

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears someone repeating his name, and he shakes his head, blinks toward the voice.

It’s Mayor Winchester, and he looks… amused?

“Novak? You there, Mr. Novak? Castiel? Cas!”

“Yes, sorry, I’m uh… here’s your coffee,” Castiel stutters, pushing the coffee into his boss’s hands. He turns and walks toward Mr. Ketch, who’s still leaning against the desk. “And your water, sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Novak,” Ketch replies, and if Cas could trust his eyes right now, he’d say the man looked smug.

He turns back toward Dean, says “I’ll see myself out,” then quickly does just that, closing the door behind him.

It’s then that he remembers what Mayor Winchester called him.

“Oh my god,” Cas whispers as he sits back down at his own desk, “He knows my name.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“That was awfully cruel,” Ketch says with a chuckle, moving to sit on one of the plush guest chairs in front of the large desk. “The poor boy looks traumatized.”

“He’s 29, he’s practically a man,” Dean jokes, “He’ll be fine. Besides, he wants to go and pull a stunt like this?” He points to the article in the paper, the one he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about since it came out yesterday. “He’s going to have to deal with the consequences.”

“Ah, yes, that. I suppose you’re just teaching him a little lesson.”

“Precisely.”

“I take it Captain Crowley wasn’t very happy?”

“Of course not. The man’s livid, doesn’t want anyone going near his ‘princess’. I get it.”

“Does he know it’s your secretary snogging Meg in the middle of the street in those photos?”

“He does. Apparently, she begged him to leave Cas alone, and that man does anything she asks. Spineless bastard.”

Ketch chuckles again, and Dean raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You called him ‘ _Cas’._ You already gave the boy a nickname. Just how gone are you, Mr. Winchester?”

“Shut up,” Dean snaps, “That’s none of your concern.”

“It is if he takes you away from the rest of us.”

“That so?” Dean asks, eyeing Ketch carefully. When the other man doesn’t budge, Dean slowly makes his way over to him where he sits.

“Your skin’s lookin’ a little green, baby,” he whispers, leaning down into his space, “You jealous?”

“Absolutely not,” Ketch responds confidently, crossing his arms. “I knew what I signed up for. I just want my fair share, that’s all.”

“Why, because you were my first?” Dean smirks.

“I knew there’d be others. You can’t seem to be… _contained_ by one person.”

Dean hums, grabs Ketch by the jaw and kisses him on the side of his neck. Ketch responds immediately, sighing a little and grabbing Dean’s forearm. Dean starts sucking a bruise into his neck when Ketch makes a whining noise in the back of his throat, and Dean lets him go with a snicker. He stands back up, straightens his dress shirt, and walks back to his desk.

“Guess we shouldn’t have you walking around with a hickey on a Monday.”

Ketch clears his throat, takes a sip of his water. “Yes, especially when I did not have one when I came in this morning.”

Dean points at him approvingly, “Good call. Knew I kept you around for a reason.”

“Because I keep you wealthy and sexually satisfied?”

Dean grins, “Of course.”

“Alright, enough playing around, can we please talk about the budget for this quarter?”

“Well, when you ask me so nicely, how can I refuse?” Dean teases.

“You’re a menace, you know that, right?” Ketch comments.

“Even your insults sound sexy with that accent,” Dean says with a wink.

Ketch narrows his eyes at Dean, who makes a placating gesture.

“Alright, alright, let’s talk budget.”

///

Dean knows he’s walking on thin ice having all of these relationships with people in the city, but it’s not his fault that he meets compatible people wherever he goes. He should be more responsible, since he is the mayor, after all, but he’s a selfish man. It’s not his fault he’s touch-starved and desperate for affection. His therapist tells him it’s because of the way he grew up, the way his father raised him, the fact that his mother died before he even started school, and Dean’s sticking to that story. He deserves this. The universe owes him.

He hasn’t always been like this. For decades, he denied himself the simple pleasure of loving whomever he felt drawn to, and he worked hard to overcome stigma, fear, and internalized homophobia. Now, though, he denies himself nothing. The confidence boost inspired him to run for mayor, to make sure people in his city felt free and safe to be themselves and find true happiness.

He lets the media assume he’s straight because it helped him with the election, but he never hides his support for the LGBTQ community in his city. Sam teased him when he first announced he was running, asked if his slogan would be something like Support the Guns & Gays. Dean hit him for that one but was secretly tempted to put that on his fliers.

He didn’t. A tragic loss.

Overall, Dean is pretty proud of himself; he has a lover for every day of the week and has yet to be questioned about his love life. He keeps his weekends free in case is needs to scratch an itch, or if he wants to spend time with his brother, but every other day, he’s got plans with one of his partners. Every day except Thursday.

On Monday’s, Dean sees Arthur, his financial advisor, and first partner in his adventure into polyamory. Thankfully, Arthur had experience in that field, and encouraged Dean to explore with whomever he needed to, so long as they always made time for each other.

On Tuesday’s, he sees Amara Darke, a principle at one of the local high schools. Dean was making a speech at the school, talking about how important it is to stay in school and blah blah blah. He must have impressed her, because she called his office the next day and asked him out to dinner. She’s a dominant herself, but lets him take the lead when they’re together, so he gladly keeps her around.

On Wednesday’s, Dean sees Cassie Robinson, a local councilwoman, and Dean’s first girlfriend. They were on and off all through high school, then she went away for college and graduate school. When she moved back home, she was surprised that Dean had run for mayor and actually won, but apparently it made him more attractive. A one-night stand turned into multiple nights together, until they just decided to see each other regularly.

Friday’s, he saves for Benny Lafitte, the mayor’s personal chef. Dean swears he almost fell in love with that man after eating one of his dishes. He went to pay his compliments, got an earful of his southern drawl, and practically fell to his knees right there. Although, usually, it’s the other way around.

He is more than satisfied with his partners, but he always thought he could maybe use just one more.

Enter Castiel Novak.

Castiel came highly recommended, so when his resume reached Dean’s desk, he already knew he’d make first cut, but then he saw his raven black hair, his stunning blue eyes, and his pink, kissable lips in the picture attached, he threw out all the other applications. Working with the younger man has been a bit of a challenge, though, because he is absolutely oblivious to how attractive he is. He dresses plainly, speaks softly, as if he’s trying to remain unseen, but Dean sees him. He can tell the boy has a crush on him, catches him staring every so often, hears rumors around the office, but resigns himself to the fact that he’s probably not Cas’s type. Castiel isn’t usually Dean’s type, either, but there’s just _something_ about him that intrigues Dean. He’d be willing to get to know the man, take him out, encourage him to unwind a bit, but the opportunity never presented himself, and the last thing Dean wants to do is scare him away. Castiel is actually excellent at his job. Dean’s never known someone so organized, and he’s not sure what he’d do if he ever quit.

Then, he saw the article about Mag Master’s apparent new _boyfriend,_ recognizing Castiel immediately. Something dark and hot ran through his veins as he read, and suddenly, Dean _wanted._

And what Dean wants, he takes. Because the universe owes him.

///

“Novak,” Dean pages from his office phone, “Come in here, please.”

It’s finally, _finally_ Thursday, nearing the end of the workday, and Dean has waited all week to make his move. Castiel has been noticeably more nervous around Dean ever since catching him and Ketch together, but Dean doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s cute, really. He hasn’t had a shy boy in a while, and he’s starving.

“Yes, Mister Mayor?” Cas calls from the door, taking a tentative step inside, hands behind his back like he’s waiting for orders.

Dean bites back a growl.

“Close the door behind you,” he directs.

Castiel tilts his head slightly, blinks a few times before his eyes go wide and he pulls the doors shut. He turns back around, standing at parade rest.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Cas asks innocently.

 _You have no idea how much,_ Dean thinks, smiling to himself.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Dean states casually, as to not worry him too much. He motions the younger man forward with a hand. “Come, sit down.”

Castiel does as he’s told, sits down in the chair, looks up at Dean for further direction.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are _excellent_ at following orders?”

Castiel just blinks at him, and Dean realizes he asked that out loud. _Oops._

“Um. Well, my father was in the military. Bit of a drill sergeant, at home _and_ abroad.”

“I see,” Dean replies. _Interesting._

“Anyway. You uh, said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

 _Right._ “Yes, I did,” Dean says, standing from his chair and walking around the desk to lean against the front of it, arms and ankles crossed. “I hear you’re dating the Police Captain’s daughter?”

Castiel visibly swallows. Dean tries his best not to look too amused.

“Ah, yes, about that, um, if you’re referring to the article in the Sunday paper, we were just –.”

“Do you love her?” Dean asks.

Cas looks caught off guard, which is, of course, the point. Plus, Dean is curious. If Cas’s heart truly lies With Miss Masters, Dean is wasting his time here.

“No! I mean, yes, kind of. I mean – we’re just friends, sir, I swear. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble with Captain Crowley, I’m sorry if –.”

“Do you make out with _all_ your friends in the middle of the street?”

“What? No! We just… we were drunk, that’s all. We had a fling in college, we got caught up in the moment, or something. We aren’t even together, I swear!”

“Hmm, you seem very concerned with convincing me that you aren’t an item, but I don’t know if I believe you.”

Castiel’s mouth drops open at that, and okay, Dean is being a bit harsh, but it’ll be worth it. Cas just doesn’t know it yet.

“Sir, I promise you, she and I are _just friends._ You can call her if you want, she’ll tell you!”

Dean shakes his head, “No need to involve her. I want _you_ to convince me. Convince me that this sort of _scandal_ won’t happen again.”

“It won’t, I swear, it won’t! It was a drunken mistake, that’s all.” 

“I need to know that your focus is always here, Castiel. Is your job a priority to you?”

“Yes! It’s my number one priority. There’s nothing more important to me right now. Except perhaps my family, but that’s it!”

Dean hums, satisfied. He loves this, Cas desperate before him, Dean in a position of power. He could crush him completely if he wanted to, but he has other plans.

“There is one way you can prove it to me,” Dean says, “Prove that your loyalty is here.”

“Anything,” Cas begs, and Dean can’t help the wave of desire that passes over him. God, he _wants._ He can only hope that Cas wants just as much.

“Kiss me,” Dean demands, and Cas freezes. His face goes stark white, mouth opening and closing like he isn’t sure if he’s being Punk’d or not. It truly is entertaining.

“Excuse me, sir, did you… w…what?” 

“Kiss me,” Dean repeats, then leans forward a bit and lowers his tone, “You know you want to.”

“But what…what about Mr. Ketch, sir?”

Dean chuckles, “Don’t worry about him. None of my partners mind what I do in my spare time.”

Cas looks like he’s about to die of embarrassment but is still unsure what to do, so Dean turns the heat up.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Castiel,” he starts, pushing himself up from the desk and slowly walking circles around Cas. “I’ve caught you staring. Seen the way your cheeks turn pink whenever our hands brush. Heard rumors that you’ve wanted me for since you first started working for me _._ Naughty boy, pining for your boss. _”_

“Sir, I… I’m so sorry, I never meant to –.”

“Ah, none of that, sweetheart,” Dean tsks at him, “I’m not mad, Castiel. I’m giving you a chance to _do something_ about it.”

Dean stops right in front of Cas, who is still staring at him in disbelief. The boy’s blue eyes are practically glowing, pupils dilated and breathing somewhat erratic. He looks _delicious._ Dean decides to be a little more forward.

“Stand up,” Dean tells him, and Cas does so immediately. “Good boy,” Dean praises, and Castiel visibly shivers. Dean grins. He knew he picked a good one.

“I’m going to ask you a question,” Dean says, his face only a few inches from the secretary’s, “and you’re going to answer me honestly, okay?”

Cas only nods in response. Dean tsks at him again. “Use your words, Castiel.”

“O…okay,” he stutters.

“That’s better,” Dean approves, then uncrosses his arms so he can run a hand through Castiel’s unruly black hair. The boy softens immediately at touch, blinking up at Dean almost drunkenly.

“Now, Cas, this is a very important question,” he explains, and it is. Dean is all for dominance, but not without consent. Something tell him Cas _needs_ this, but he has to be sure. “So, no matter what your answer is, I won’t be upset. It won’t affect your job or your position here. I just need you to be completely honest with me, do you understand?”

Cas nods again, and Dean pulls at his hair a bit.

“I understand,” Cas hisses, a little breathless.

Dean lets go of the younger man’s hair, but makes sure he can see his eyes when he asks, “Do you want this, Castiel? Do you want to be with me? Do you want me to take care of you?”

“I…” Cas shudders, “I’m...”

“Words, Cas,” Dean tells him. “Take your time.”

The younger man seems to think for a moment. He takes another deep breath, and then, “Yes.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, sir, please,” Cas responds eagerly, and really, how is Dean supposed to deny this beautiful blue-eyed boy anything he desires?

“Okay then,” Dean smiles, the whispers, “Better go lock my door, then.”

“Yes, sir,” Cas agrees, practically running to the door to lock it. Dean follows him, and when Cas turns around, Dean pushes him back against the door, jams a knee between his legs and makes him gasp. He grabs both of Castiel’s smaller wrists in one of his hands and traps them above his head.

“Look at you,” Dean teases, pressing his knee against Cas’s crotch. Cas bites his lip. “Already squirming with anticipation, hmm?”

“Please,” Cas moans quietly, “Please, sir, I…”

“You don’t even know what you’re asking for, do you, baby?” Dean laughs, using his free hand to undo Castiel’s signature blue tie. He moves to tie his wrists with it, but then decides that might be too much for today and tosses on the floor. _Another time._ Once he’s removed the tie, Dean pops the first few buttons open on Cas’s dress shirt, then leans down to suck on his collarbone.

The sound that comes out of Castiel’s mouth goes straight to Dean’s dick.

“ _Jesus,_ Cas,” Dean breathes, and Cas’s cheeks turn beet red. He looks away.

“Sorry, I can’t… I can’t help it.”

“Hey, shh, none of that. It’s okay,” Dean assures him, pulling his chin back up with a curved finger. “I want to hear you. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to put my mouth on you?”

Cas shakes his head, “How…how long?”

“Months,” Dean tells him, moving forward to kiss his cheek, “and let me tell you,” a kiss to his neck, “you are _so_ worth the wait.”

“Oh, _Dean_ ,” Cas moans, and Dean can’t wait any longer. He moves to capture Cas’s lips in a kiss, and Cas melts against him. Dean presses his tongue against Castiel’s mouth, and the other man gives in willingly, and soon their tongues are dancing, mouths open and pressed together, their breaths hot and heavy, the air between them electric. Castiel tastes like mint gum and honey, his moans sound like _heaven itself,_ and Dean can’t get enough. He wants more.

“Need you,” Cas pants, as if reading Dean’s mind. He bites at Dean’s lip; let’s his teeth drag against the sensitive skin there and pulls a groan from the older man. _Where did he learn to kiss like this?_

“You have me,” Dean growls, letting go of Cas’s hands to they can undress each other, “and you’re all mine.”

///

Later that night, they’re lying naked on the floor of Dean’s office, both worn out, sore, and satiated. Cas has his head on Dean’s chest, and Dean’s arm is around Castiel’s back, rubbing the skin there. Their clothes are strewn all over the chairs and the floor, Dean’s desk is a total mess, but he can’t find it in himself to care right now. He found his missing piece, his angel of Thursday.

“I can’t believe it actually worked,” Cas says to himself, but Dean hears him.

“What worked?” he asks.

Cas leans up, scratches the back of his neck. “The uh, the newspaper article? It was all a ruse,” he explains. “Meg thought it would help me finally get your attention.”

Dean blinks at his new lover, stunned.

“So, you tricked me into coming on to you?” Dean clarifies. “Is that what I’m hearing?”

“It worked out, didn’t it?” Cas shrugs. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” Cas asks adorably.

“No,” Dean chuckles, “But don’t think you’re getting away with that without consequence.”

“But – oof!”

Dean flips them over before Cas can finish his sentence. They’re chest to chest as he holds himself over Cas, smirking.

“Was that an argument I heard?” Dean teases.

Cas shakes his head, and Dean pinches one of his already sensitive nipples.

“ _Shit,_ Dean!”

“Use your words, baby,” Dean reminds him.

Cas groans, and Dean moves his hand to Castiel’s throat.

 _“Behave,_ ” he growls

“Yes, sir,” Cas whimpers.

Oh, yeah. Dean’s going to enjoy Thursdays.


End file.
